Trapped
by SimplexityJane
Summary: Sequel to The Trade. The results of Lydia wearing the amulet aren't what her mother expected and Lydia is more powerful than anyone realizes.


**My theory on Lydia's creepy stalker. If this is reflected in future episodes, know that I don't have any rights to this and am just making conjecture.**

* * *

A witch is a terrible thing to corrupt. Peter knows this, smells it on her- power, so much beautiful power for his use should she turn. Even as his teeth sink into her pale skin, tasting the rush of a witch's blood, he rejoices at the thought of her in his pack, her magic only increased with the change.

As he turns to leave with the Stilinski boy- he loves her, this man Derek has deigned to claim. Poor boy. His nephew never did have luck- he doesn't notice the trailing black ink burning all poison. He does notice the tug, mistaking it for the pack bond, and his smile widens.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

At first he didn't know what had happened. He had been killed, been in so much pain, Derek stealing his powers. But then he was running in the woods, growling in a voice that wasn't his own. He'd crouched over a pool of water and startled back- the witch stared back at him. Other than a pale lavender glow, she was the same girl he'd bitten before being killed.

He found his way home before remembering that Derek would be burying him. The wolfsbane...

Derek wouldn't bury him the proper way, he realized. Kinslayers had no place in the afterlife, especially not to run free as themselves. He howled in anguish and her throat contorted around the alien sounds, transforming them into a scream. The moon wasn't yet full, he would have no rest. His wife, his _daughter_. He would never see them again. Female shoulders heaved with sobs. His niece.

"I killed her," he said to the girl's reflection, feeling her suddenly, here with him. "I can remember." He suddenly remembered it all. Birthdays and friendships and his wife Sarah, their daughter Annabelle (Annie-Bell, he'd call her and toss her in the air, his little bell). There was anger there too, and his wolf that had been forcefully separated from his human-

And there was no memory, the witch's magic working to subdue him. He howled.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

_A witch's power is a strange thing. Most witches have little or no sway over reality, but their knowledge of it is unparallel. Many are able to grasp such concepts as quantum mechanics and advanced mathematics well before their peers. Those who have more than power enough to classify them as a hedge-witch can manipulate their surroundings to their desire..._

_A most powerful charm, the World Amulet (in the shape of the Norse idea of Yggdrasil, the world tree), was enchanted by a powerful witch in the early thirteenth century. It is quite possibly unique in its purpose to protect the wearer against any poison, including supernatural toxins. No one wearing the charm has been bitten by a werewolf, but presumably the bite would not take and the toxin associated with the bite eradicated. It is unknown whether the wearer would turn. However, the charm has not been seen since the nineteenth century, so no study may be made to that effect._

Peter had read that when he was younger. His sister (Tabitha, she'd died in the fire with her husband, leaving her daughter as the Alpha) had said he was in love with his books, surprised he'd ever gotten out of his books long enough to find his mate. Now, inside this witch's head, Treatise of a Werewolf was the only thing he could think of. In it had been all the knowledge his family's library had had on the magical world in one book. Mother had called that cheating.

It was possible the amulet was at work here. The girl didn't wear any charms, but her mother was unmistakably a witch, a fact that the girl seemed willingly ignorant of. She gave the girl a necklace to wear that had magical heat about it, the day after Peter had taken control of her body in an attempt to gain a body. This girl's power was greater than her mother's- the necklace drew from her, formed an aura of protection around her. But when she was asleep that power was at Peter's disposal, though try all he would he couldn't create another body with sheer will.

He could create an illusion, however.

"You know, we don't have anything to be ashamed of," he said, smiling at her, never fully separated but getting there. Soon, he'd be free.


End file.
